Scorching
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: If she kisses me like she is right now every time I do something to make her a little more comfortable through the heat wave we've been promised in the coming weeks I think the question will really be what have I done to deserve her and to deserve the fact that she loves me.


**Scorching**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** If she kisses me like she is right now every time I do something to make her a little more comfortable through the heat wave we've been promised in the coming weeks I think the question will really be what have I done to deserve her and to deserve the fact that she loves me.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Beth's "Heat wave" challenge to write a story in which one character is suffering badly during a heat wave with temps 35 degrees +. Short fluffy and hopefully fun enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"I can't cope, make it go away. Please if you love me you'll make it go away." She's lying on the sofa in a loose fitting summer sun dress and she looks like she might be about to expire in the heat. We're suffering through the hottest summer since 1976 I'm told, not having been around then I can't speak from experience but she's not convinced according to her while '76 was hot it wasn't this bad, she was a teenager and she's convinced she never felt this bad then. I've resisted the temptation to point out that we can all deal with things easier when we're teenagers I don't think she's in the mood to be teased.

"Here drink this it'll help cool you down have you been using that diluted witch hazel that Laura told you she swears by?"

"I'm on my second spray bottle of it does it look like it's helping? What is this?" She is so cute when she screws her nose up like that she's like a child who's been given cabbage for tea.

"It's coconut water it's good for you in this heat it keeps you hydrated and replaces the electrolytes you're losing because you're sweating and not eating much." She's handed it back to me like I'm trying to poison here but it's true it might not be the nicest tasting thing in the world but it does work and rig now I'm getting seriously worried about her getting dehydrated. We have every window in the house open and there isn't so much as a breath of cool air coming through at all.

"It tastes like dish water! Seriously don't you think I feel bad enough without you giving me something like that to drink? Just leave me alone for an hour I haven't slept properly in about a week I really need to nap." Now I'm really starting to get worried no matter how bad either of us feel, no matter what the problem we never just dismiss each other and she has rolled over so her back is too me as she curls into the back of the sofa. Time to do something about this, if she does doze off it'll probably only be for an hour but it should be long enough if I get going now.

"I'm sorry sir we sold the last one this morning, you know with the heat and everything they've been flying out the door every time we get them back in they are gone within hours." I'm starting to get bored of the apologetic "is wish I could help" looks from shop assistants, this seemed like such a simple and fool proof plan before I left the house! "if it helps the last time someone asked me another customer told them that Argos had just had a mew delivery it was a couple of hours ago they may be all gone but you can always try."

"Thanks I'll give that a go." If this doesn't work I don't know where else to try and I'm running out of time I've already been gone almost an hour already and I really wanted it all to be ready for her waking up.

"You're in luck sir we have a couple left." Thank god I could kiss the guy who has just served me in Argos but I'm not sure he'd be pleased about that.

"How many have you?"

"Let me just check…we have 4 still in stock sir can I get one brought down for you?"

"You can get all four brought down for me thanks." I'm going to ignore the slightly odd look he's given me because I'm pretty sure this is going to work and that's all that's important right now.

"Jean, Jean baby wake up." Thankfully she was still asleep when I got back and now I have everything ready I have a feeling the rest of our evening is going to be much more pleasant.

"James? Oh god what's happened I'm pretty sure it was about 40 degrees in her when I went to sleep it's perfect now I…" She's opened her eyes and is glancing around the room to where I have strategically placed the four fans I finally managed to buy in Argos and have switched on full. The room is now a haven of cool air away from the furnace outside. "James how did you…"

"While you were sleeping I scored Oxford for fans it wasn't an easy task you know that they are like gold dust right now I never thought I was going to find one let alone four." For the look on her face right now I'd do it all again I'd travel to the ends of the earth and back again just to get anything that would make her as happy as this clearly has. "Feel better?"

"Absolutely, actually I feel absolutely fantastic, you are amazing you know that?"

"I've heard it said before, mainly by you to be honest."

"Yeah well I've always told you I'm never wrong and I'm definitely not wrong about that. What did I do to deserve you?" If she kisses me like she is right now every time I do something to make her a little more comfortable through the heat wave we've been promised in the coming weeks I think the question will really be what have I done to deserve her and to deserve the fact that she loves me.

"You didn't have to do anything other than be you and to see you smile again I'd hunt down every fan in the country." It's true, with her around my life is constantly hot and steamy in a way that no heat wave could compete with and no fan could ever cool.


End file.
